shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One year ago arc 2
Prediction made by '''Roranoa zoro' .'' 'Saga name:One year ago!! ' 'arc_2 : ' Inside the Gorousei_Mansion : : The Gorousei , Commander-in-chief Kong , Ex-Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Ex-Vice Admiral Garp are present , all of them sitting around a table : but Sengoku and Garp's hands and legs are locked with seastone cuffs ! they all look worried : : Gorousei #3:What shall we do ? : Gorousei #1:We should not have let this happen . : Sengoku:Teach.....! : Gorousei #4:Cool Down Sengoku ! : Gorousei #2:It has not happened yet . : Garp:But how dare he sends a threatening message to the Navy ! : Gorousei #1:It does not imply to you , just take it cooly . : Gorousei #5:We all are worried ,but dont let your emotions get the better of you . : Garp:Just let me free and I'll take care of him . : Gorousei #3:Why are you worried !? You are not a part of Navy ,are you ? : Garp:So what ,I wanna kill him . : Gorousei #2:I knew you cant control your emotions.......... : Gorousei #4:That's why we have tied you both up ! : Sengoku:Kong-sama , why do you look so worried ? I mean we are all worried , but you look very sad. : Gorousei ##:Ya, what's the matter? : Kong:Those kids,I'm worried about those kids ! : Gorousei ##:Dont worry,they will be alright ! : < Many doctors rush into the room: > : Sir (s) , Sakazuki-sama is waking up ! : So is Kuzan and Barsellino ! : < They leave the place > : Gorousei ##:Come on ! Let's go ! : Kong :Just a request ! Dont tell them about this please !They cant handle it !. : Sengoku : Ya sure , but why are we not allowed to .................... yeah !why have you tied us up ? : Gorousei ##:It's not time for you to die , we have had enough losses in the Whitebeard war : let's just give him what he asked for ! : Kong , Garp and Sengoku : No way! : Kong : If we give in to them , it's a disgrace to our flag :THE NAVY!! : < The Gorousei put a cape around Sengoku and Garp : hiding their cuffs ! > : Sengoku ,Garp : NO fair ! : < All of them get up and go to the hospital > : Admirals : Good Morning ! : Others : Mornin'! : < They all chit-chat for a while , everyone except the admirals are constantly looking at the clock > : < Clock strikes 12 > : < Everyone gets up ( except the Admirals )> : < Back at the Mansion > : Kong : See you ; I'm gonna take care of them ! : ( : Blackbeard had challenged the Navy that he is gonna kill the Gorusei at their mansion !! : ) :::::::::::::::::::: arc_3 Category:Prediction